


Boundaries

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Allusion to S&M, Allusion to Torture By Ripley, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Possible Rape Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Vex test how far their boundaries can go during "alone" time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

“Raven!” Vex suddenly rasped and in an instant Percy had removed the blindfold, untied the bindings which held Vex in place on the chair and backed away to the opposite wall of her room, his hands outstretched to show he was no threat to her.

Vex held her head in her hands, running her fingers through her long black locks, as she coaxed the anxiety away. Percy remained silent across the room, his hands now resting against the wall as he waited patiently for her to move.

Percy remembered having a similar anxiety attack when they had first decided to “experiment” with their sexual activity with bindings. The memories of being tortured and touched by Ripley had flooded his mind causing him to scream out his own safeword.

_(Percy had originally chosen a longer gem based code-word but had been promptly shut down by Vex, deciding on ‘Smoke’ instead as it would be a word they would both know was a danger word for him. Likewise they had chosen ‘Raven’ for Vex due both their ties to the temple.)_

“Fuck. I thought I’d have a handle on this. I’m sorry Percival.” Vex grumbled as she lifted her head, pushing her hair free of her eyes. 

“Come here, Smokeman.”

Percy remained silent until she sighed and jerked her head for him to come forward to which he complied, walking to her and crouched in front of her, clasping her hands in his.

“We don’t have to rush this, Vex. We can take it slower if need be.” He rubbed her hands with his thumb before leaning down, kissing her knuckles.

“I just thought I could…fuck…” Vex growled, pulling her hands free of his to rub her eyes, leaving Percy to lean against her knees.

“Did you want to talk about it?” He gently prompted, rubbing friction along her thighs for comfort. She regarded him for a moment, the sincerity in his voice was a welcome change from her own dark thoughts.

“In time I will but not right now. You understand.” Percy nodded in earnest, standing up now and offering his hand to her. She gladly took it as he led her to the bed and the two snuggled together facing one another as sleep eventually took control. 

As Vex felt sleep take over she took comfort in the closeness of Percy’s warmth, a welcome change to the cold memories locked in a cage all those years ago.


End file.
